This invention relates to a back mounted flight machine. Such a machine is sometimes also referred to as a jet pack, and comprises a harness which is attached to the back and shoulders of a user or pilot, the harness supporting a frame for engines, controls, fuel tanks and other components.
The back mounted flight machine in accordance with the invention attaches to the user or pilot. The user or pilot is able through various mechanisms of control to orient the machine in different positions so as to determine and regulate the direction of flight, or enable the machine to substantially hover in a single location, and also to adjust and modulate the thrust, force and orientation of the engines to control ascent and descent before and during flight.
Various types and configurations of back mounted flight machines have been developed over the years, and all of these devices have needed to address and improve upon parameters such as weight, engine location, engine type, pilot control, fuel tank size and position, in order to create a device which is both safe and easy to control by experienced pilots. An enduring issue with these flight devices relates to control and reduction of weight, as well as the amount of fuel stored and burned, so that the pilot is able to remain airborne for more than just short periods of time.